Delta's Legacy: Avalar's Future War
by Delta Hooves
Summary: During a search and destroy mission in an abandoned village, Delta finds that the old occupiers may have had something to hide...                              Please read and review this story.


**Delta's Legacy: Avalar's future war**

**8 Months after Malefor's Defeat**

**Valley of Avalar**

**Avalar Military Airport**

**1****st**** Avalarian Air Warfare Wing**

**Striker Flight**

**Flight leader Delta 'Striker 1' (**P.O.V.**)**

The door creaked open as I had entered the airfield's HQ building's main hall where Cyril had told me to meet him for a meeting 'concerning me on future flying sorties' according to the letter he had sent me this morning before I had went out on my flying sorties of searching for more pockets of the remains of Malefor's army, however for the past three months we had found nothing, but from our last fights me, Spyro, Cynder and Flame had been cutting it close several engagements when we were vastly outnumbered. As I walked up the hallways I had notice that a few guards and passing pilots had saluted me, why do we even do that anymore? I mean sure, it shows respect but what's the point of needing to do it every time we see anyone of higher rank all the time? Gets annoying overtime.

"_Ok, here we are." _I thought to myself as I came up on a door with a metal plaque marked: 'Guardian. Cyril', there was a blue dragoness sitting outside the door who gave me a salute and as she brought her paw down I gave her a respectful nod, I could've sworn I seen her smile. I then turned back to the door, giving it a knock and a few seconds later a recognizable accent from Cyril saying 'enter' had came. I entered his office and gave him a salute when I had walked up to his desk he was sitting behind.

"Please, sit down" Cyril offered which I did as offered to get comfortable for our meeting.

"So what this meeting about, Cyril?" I asked.

"I heard that you and friends haven't seen action for a while now, have you?"

"No, actually. Quite frankly I'm starting to wonder where those sneaky buggars have gone to. Why?"

"Our scout's have located a small squad of grumblems in an abandoned village; they need them to be taken out. Are your friends combat ready?"

"Yes sir, where is this village?"

"Fifty miles southwest of here, it's in a forest clearing, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, I'll let the others know-" I said whilst getting up.

"Hold on Delta, I haven't finished." Cyril said stopping me.

"Oh, sorry sir, you were saying?" I asked, still standing

"Your friend Flame has noted me that with you last engagements your flight was out numbered, is that correct?"

"He did? Hm, failed to let me know that. But yeah we were-. Wait, what are you getting at?" Cyril gave a half smile and then looked to the door.

"You can come in now." I stood up and looked to the door to see who came through. It was the same dragoness that I met on the way in.

"Delta, this is your new squadron member." By now she had gave Cyril his salute and was standing at attention in two feet front of me. She then addressed herself to me.

"My name is Lancecyra, reporting for duty, sir." I couldn't help but notice that the FNG's were always a bit too formal. I had to point this out.

"No need to be so formal Lancecyra, just call me Delta, welcome to Striker Flight I'll introduce you to the others when you're combat ready. As for the mission, we have located a small squad of grumblems in an abandoned village, we gotta take them out."

"Search and destroy, huh? I'm up for it." I gave a grin seeing that our FNG was ready for action.

"I'll leave you to it Delta, you kill those hostiles and both of you and the rest of your flight come back home, ok?" Ordered Cyril making me turn back around and Lancecyra come by my side.

"Yes, sir." Me and Lancecyra said at the exact same time making us look at each other in humorous confusion. I was liking her as a friend already.

"Dismissed." Me and Lancecyra then walked out together.

"I'll take you to the rest of the squad before we go out on this mission, ok?" I asked. She complied a second later.

"Sure." As we walked to the dragon's lobby to meet up with Spyro, Cynder and Flame, I took in some of her features. She was slim with smooth looking, light blue scales, a white underbelly, dark blue wing membranes and a metal arrowhead tail blade.

When we reached the dragon's lobby I could see that Spyro and Cynder where in an embrace and Flame was sharpening is CQC knife.

"Hey guys" I said to get their attention

"Hey Delta-, wait who's she?" asked Spyro when he and Cynder broke from their embrace.

"This is Lancecyra, our new squadron member. Lancecyra this is Spyro, Cynder and Flame." I pointed out.

"Wait, so you're THE Cynder who used to be the Terror of the Skies?"

"Yes?" Cynder cautiously answered.

"Good to see you're not corrupted anymore, if I must admit you almost killed me several years ago."

"I DID! Oh Ancestors I'm SO sorry!"

"Hey it's okay; you had no control back then so I can hardly blame you for that." She then turned her attention to Spyro.

"You're Spyro right?" He gave a grin and answered.

"The one and only."

"Delta didn't tell me that this squadron was ALL heroes."

"Yeah, thanks." She finally turned her attention to Flame.

"And you're Flame, correct?"

"Yup I'm the tech specialist by the way."

"Good to know." I then decided to end the greeting and start the mission.

"Ok guy's, report to the dragon launchers and get ready for takeoff. The extra speed from the launch should save some time. Spyro, Cynder, Flame; I feed you in on the mission details on the way; it should take us 10 minutes to reach the target. Let's go." We then went outside to the airstrip with 5 hydraulic ram-catapults. I grabbed onto my grips on my platform as we prepared to launch._ "Here we go."_ I thought to myself as I heard the catapults charge up. I started to count "_3" _I heard the platform whine and saw a red light. "_2" _I tightened my grip on my handles as I saw an amber light. "_1"_ I saw the green light and streamlined my wings with my body. "_Launch" _I felt my platform rush forward and one I reached a sustained speed, I pushed off and stared flying at a speed around mach 1. I looked over my shoulders to check if my comrades took off safely. Sure enough, I saw that they were in the air and that we were in an arrow formation; I was at the front with Spyro and Flame and Cynder were on either side of Lancecyra. We then corrected our course heading by 15 degrees and were then heading southwest towards the village.

**Authors note: Delta and Lancecyra are my and Spyro, Cynder and Flame belong to Sierra entertainment. Please leave a review after reaching this point. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
